The purpose of this study is to determine the pressure changes in the lymphatic and blood vessels of rat intestinal villi during fluid transport. A vascular perfused intestine is used. Microvascular pressure is determined by micro injection method of Landis. This study would provide new information on microcirculation of intestinal villi under various pathophysiological conditions.